A demon from the past & Back from the Hell
by Saeshmea
Summary: Lee, from 5.02 Mortal, come back looking for vengeance. Martha is really scared... something happened that day that nobody knows. Lee wants Martha to hurt her. Lionel and Clark will try to help her... But... what will happen if he return a third time...RW
1. A demon from the past

Demons from the past

**A demon from the past**

((Remember of the Mortal episode, with some changes I did))

When the Sheriff went to the Kent's farm, Lee, the guy with powers, grabbed Martha from her neck and she stood up limping, because her injuries from the last meteor shower.

Lee (to Jonathan and Lana): If you try anything I kill her.

Jonathan and Martha shared a worried sweet look. By his blue eyes, he was trying to calm down Martha, trying to say her that all would be ok, that all would have a happy ending. By her blue eyes, she was trying to say Jonathan that she would be fine, that she love him a lot, that nothing could change her feelings.

Just a wall separated the scene where Jonathan and Lana where trying to make the sheriff leave; from the one where Lee was taking his hand under Mrs. Kent's trousers.

She couldn't move to slap him; she couldn't shout to ask help to his husband; she couldn't scream how much sick that situation took her… if she did anything the man would get angry and would kill her before killing Jonathan, Lana… the sheriff… and sure that also Clark and Chloe when they come back. She couldn't… she couldn't risk all those life just for her honor… so she just cried. She let her tears run down her cheeks in absolutely silent while that man played with his fingers in her body.

Lee (whispering on her ear): Do you like that, ma'am?

She trembled while she felt his breath on her skin. He was as closed to her that she could feel his erect penis through the fabric of her and his trousers.

Lee (whispering on her other ear): … because I do.

Then he pushed her harder against the wall while his tongue tried to enter into her mouth… Martha tried to resist, but finally he did… he kissed her, and she felt herself dirty.

They listened to the door closing, the sheriff had gone.

While Lee, the guy, went to the door to kill the sheriff, who he felt that knew something, Jonathan went with Martha and found her sat down on the corner, crying and cleaning her mouth with her hands.

He kneeled down in front of her and caressed her bright red hair. Firstly she scared, but then she put her look up seeing Jonathan and hugged him.

Jonathan: It's ok… it's ok… I'm with you… what's the matter, dear? – he tried to seem cal but he could feel that something was really wrong, he knew that his wife didn't cry for anything.

But she didn't answer. Where the twins, who getting fun their selves, told Jonathan what had happened.

Twin1 (laughing): Don't worry man, she's fine…

Twin2 (laughing too): Yeah… she's just sad because they couldn't finish…

Jonathan (rising himself): Finish what!?

Twin1 (scared from the upset man): He was playing with her…

Jonathan: How!?

Twin2: You know… right there… there down…

Twin1 (laughing again): Yeah! With his fingers!!

Twin2 (laughing like his brother): Sure! And she liked it! She was crying all the time!

Jonathan, really upset, nearly mad, went out. Lana, who had listened everything, went near Mrs. Kent and helped her to stand up… then they hugged friendly until she get calm.

Outside Jonathan was just thinking on kill that fucking man.

Jonathan: Hey you!

Lee: Me?!

Jonathan: You will regret of what you've done to my wife…

Lee: I haven't done anything!

Jonathan: Of course you did!

Jonathan went towards him and threw the guy on the ground. At that moment Martha went out of the house too.

Lee: You do will regret of this! You'll die!

The man attacked Jonathan with his power.

Martha: No! - She run there and put herself between the guy and Jonathan… - Please! He's just some nervous… that was enough… - Her eyes were wet.

Lee: Ok. Let's go inside again! - He grabbed Martha from her arm and swept her with him – Come on Mr. Kent, I'm sure that you don't want me to be alone with your wife again! (He laughed).

When Clark finally arrived and the police came and all finished, Lee gave Martha a special goodbye…

Lee: We'll meet again, ma'am… we have something to finish - Just Martha listened to him.

(End of the remember)

­­­­­­

After have lunch with Lionel in Metropolis, Martha went back to the Talon. They missed a waitress, so she had more work than always.

A woman's voice behind her shouted her name. It was Linda, her only helper of that day.

Martha: What's the matter, Linda? – asked her sweetly.

Linda: I know you have work… but I went to serve that table… that man on the corner… and he insisted that he wants you to serve him.

Martha: I'm sorry, sweeter… the coffee machine is broken and if I don't find what the matter is with it we will have to close.

Linda (smiling): Ok. I will try again.

But not many time later the young lady came back and said Martha that the man was getting upset.

Martha: Alright… I will go.

She went to the table of the corner. There was a blond-haired man giving his back to her. When she arrived there she bent down kindly.

Martha: Excuse me… what are you going to…

She couldn't continue at all… she knew that face… she knew that man…

The man: Hello ma'am… (he smiled) I see that you remember me…

Martha left the metal tray that she was carrying fall on the floor making an horrible noise and run away from there… She went to the back room and closed the door with the key. All the costumers watched at her except one, who was writing something on a napkin.

Linda followed Martha and tried to speak with her from the other side of the door.

Linda: Martha? Mrs. Kent, are you alright? Mrs. Kent, what's the matter?

While Martha didn't answer to Linda's worried questions, Lionel came into the café shocking with a man who went out running. When he saw the young waitress knocking the door he asked what was the matter.

Linda: It's Mrs., Mr. Luthor, she run into the room really scared and she didn't went out… she's been there for more than ten minutes.

Lionel (trying to don't seem nervous): Ok. Come back to work, I will calm her.

Lionel put himself close to the closed door.

Lionel: Martha? It's Lionel, dear, why don't you open me the door, please?

She did it, she was sitting on the floor, not crying, but nearly, and she opened the door without rise herself.

Lionel came in and kneeled down next to her.

Lionel: You don't need to say me anything, but I can see that you aren't ok, so I will take you home… ok?

She didn't say anything, she was like in shock.

Lionel took her hands and she followed him without say anything and with her look lost somewhere far away.

When they were outside the room Lionel ask her to wait a minute at the door while he spoke with Linda.

Lionel: What happened before she run into the room?

Linda: She went to serve a man who was sitting on that table… - she point the table of the corner.

Lionel: Ok. Listen, I allowed you to close the café earlier tonight, ok?

Linda: Great, Mr. Luthor.

Before leave the café, Lionel went to that table and took the note that the man had written:

"We are going to meet soon"

During the travel by limousine to the farm, Martha had been as quiet as before, with her head on Lionel's shoulder, while he caressed her head.

Clark saw the Luthor's car parking in front of the house through the kitchen's window. Then he went out to see what the matter was of his visit. Lionel was the first to go out the limousine.

Clark: Hi Lionel! What's the…

Before say hello to Clark, Lionel helped Martha to go out the car. She continued acting like a puppet, letting Lionel guide her movements, with her look lost and her mind out.

Clark went towards them and helped her mother to don't fall down.

Clark: What's the matter with her?

Lionel: I don't know, I went to the Talon and she was like that. Linda said me that all started with one costumer… he left this note.

Lionel gave Clark the napkin.

Clark: "We are going to meet soon"… what does it mean?

Lionel: I don't know… but obviously anything good…

They went inside and sat Martha down on the sofa. Clark prepared a tea and Lionel staid next to her, rounding her shoulders with his arm.

Lionel: Martha… I'm here to help you… but I can't if you don't tell me what's the matter…

Clark came with a cup of tea for his mother; Lionel took it for her and put it close to her lips.

Lionel: Come on, dear, drink a little…

Martha opened her mouth and Lionel put up the cup and she drunk a bit.

Clark: Great, mum.

Clark was sitting in front of her with his hand on her knee.

Clark: Now tell us what happened…

Lionel: We need to know what scared you…

Martha's look come back to her eyes… she look sadly at her son's hand on her knee, ten she turned to Lionel and look at his worried eyes…

Martha: He wants to hurt me…

Lionel (so sweetly): Who's he?

Martha: Lee.

Clark: Lee?! That man who run away from Bell Reve when I hadn't powers?

Martha nodded.

Clark: But the police took him, he's their again…

Martha: No, no… - she was very nervous – he isn't… he was in the Talon… I saw him…

Lionel: Are you sure that it was him?

Martha: I never could forget his eyes… it was him.

Lionel: So he left the note…

Martha: Which note?

Clark: This.

Clark gave Martha the note. She took it and did a look at the paper, then she let it fall on the floor.

Clark: Why he wants you, mum? I was who put him again on Bell Reve… he should be angry with me… not with you…

Martha started to cry and Lionel hugged her.

Martha: Please, don't let him to find me… please…

Martha finally get asleep on the sofa with her head on Lionel's legs. She hadn't tell anything to them yet.

Clark: We need to find out why he has come back, we need to know what we have to fight with.

Lionel: Sure… but we weren't there… and she didn't seem to want to tell us anything…

Clark: The only persons who were there with them were my father and Lana… I can't ask him… so I will have to meet Lana.

Lionel: Go, I will stay here.

Clark: Are you sure?

Lionel: I am. I will not leave her alone like she's now.

Clark: Ok. I will come back soon.

Clark met Lana on the Talon.

Lana: Clark… what's the matter? Why do you need to meet me as quickly?

Clark: It's my mum. She scared for something and I need to know what it is.

Lana: And how can I help you?

Clark: I need to know if Lee did anything to her when he had her, my dad and you kidnapped at the farm.

Lana get it immediately. She put her look down, and then she look at Clark worried.

Lana: I'm not sure that she wants you to know it, Clark… I can't…

Clark: Maybe you can't, but you have to tell me. Lee had gone out from Bell Reve, my mum had seen him, and she's sure that he wants to hurt her… I have to protect my mother, Lana… but I can't without knowing what happened.

Lana: Ok… the sheriff came and Lee took your mother with him while your father and I tried to take her out. When the sheriff left your mother was crying sitting on the floor, your father went with her, and the twins told him that Lee had been… "playing" with your mother. Your father got upset and tried to hit him, but Lee would have killed him if your mother hadn't put herself between them. Before the police took him out of the house he said something to her, I didn't listened him, but your mother staid a while with a really worried look.

Clark: And what do you think he could want from her now?

Lana: He's mad, Clark… maybe he want to finish what he started with her as a way of vengeance with you.

Clark came back to the farm. Her mum still sleeping at the sofa, but Lionel wasn't there.

Clark: Lionel?!

Lionel: In the kitchen, Clark!

Clark went to the kitchen and he found Lionel Luthor cooking the dinner.

Clark (laughing): Are you cooking?!

Lionel (laughing too): I am. I didn't want to wake up your mother, and I thought that you would be angry when you came back. I'm doing pasta… it's the only thing I know how to cook. So… what do we know, now?

Clark: He tried to rape her as a game that time… - Lionel stopped his work and watched at Clark totally surprised – Lana thinks that maybe he wants to try it again…

Martha: He does.

Martha had waked up and now was standing at the kitchen's door.

Lionel: Martha, dear, what are you doing here? You need to rest.

Martha: I have already rest enough… - she felt sick and nearly faint, but Clark arrived on time to catch her before fall down on the floor.

Clark: What was that?

Martha: Nothing… I'm fine. – she tried to smile – He does. He will try again… he said it to me…

Lionel went towards Martha and hugged her.

Lionel: Listen to me, dear, I will not let him, or anybody else who want to hurt you to, come close to you, ok? I will not… I promise…

Martha didn't say anything she just hugged him stronger and let her head lye on his shoulder.

Lionel left the farm when Martha get already asleep at her bed, and Clark spent the night at her mother's room because he was scared of left her alone, at least it was at the next room.

At the morning Martha woke up when somebody knocked the door. Her son was sleeping on the armchair and she kissed his cheek without wake up him. She put a dressing grown on and went downstairs. Lionel was at the door carrying a shopping bag.

Martha: What are you doing here too early? – asked her while she opened him the door.

Lionel: Can't I come to visit a good friend and invite her to a breakfast-picnic?

Martha (blushed and joking): Is that me?

Lionel: Well, I'm sure that Clark don't be really glad of come to a picnic with me… and instead that Shelby is a good dog I don't consider him a good friend, yet.

Martha laughed.

Martha: Let me a minute and I will get dressed.

Lionel wait on the living room and after a half an hour Martha came down again wearing jeans and a beautiful white shirt with left her shoulder nude. Clark came with her.

Lionel: Good morning, Clark!

Clark: Good morning, Lionel. So… are you going on a picnic?

Lionel: Yeah… I thought it's a good idea to distract Martha of any trouble.

Clark: Sure… have a good time, mummy – he kissed her cheek – Take care of her, Lionel – and he stared at the man who was opening the door to Martha.

They ride near the lake and stopped on the fields. There Lionel prepared all to have breakfast: muffins, chocolate cake, cream, strawberries…

Martha: Waw! There's nothing missing.

Lionel: Well… I wasn't sure of what was your favorite breakfast… so I take everything.

Martha took an strawberry with her hand and dipped it on the cream… she taste it first…

Martha: Mmmm… delicious – she smiled and then she took the strawberry with cream to Lionels lips – Taste it… - Lionel opened his mouth and after have the fruit in he sucked that pretty fingers.

Lionel: Delicious…

After some time they had already finished the breakfast and they were lying face to face looking at each other eyes.

Martha (so calm and with a pretty smile on her face): Lionel… what is between us?

Lionel: You know that you are a really special woman for me… between us there's what you want to be…

Martha: Here's the problem… What do I want?

Lionel: Only you can answer to this, dear…

Martha: I know that I feel you as something more than just a friend… but I'm scared of how can that ends if we do another step…

Lionel: You needn't be – he hold her hand – A relationship is a thing of two, not of one… and we are together on this, aren't we?

She smiled and suddenly kissed Lionel on his lips.

Lionel: What was that?

Martha: I want to do another step.

Lionel: Are you sure?

Martha: I am. – she realized Lionel's hand, and with put her both hands between them. Without say any word she let Lionel see how with one hand she put out her wedding ring of her finger, and how she put it in her bag – I thing it's time to continue my life.

Lionel smiled hold her hands and kissed.

Martha and Lionel had lunch at the farm with Clark. Martha, after eat, spoke with her son and told him that Lionel had been a great man with her, that she felt something really special towards him, and that she felt herself prepared to find out what that was.

Clark understood it, he told his mother that he had already noticed that there was something else than a simple friendship, he said her that she needn't worry for him because instead that he didn't trust Lionel at all, he know that the richer was doing his best to be a good guy with her.

After their spoke Martha went outside where Lionel was sitting.

Lionel: What did he say? Does he like the idea of our relationship?

Martha went with him and sat on his legs rounding his neck with her arms.

Martha: I have a good son… - she smiled – He said that he like see me happy, so he will not put any trouble to our relationship.

They kissed. Then Martha went to wash the dishes and Lionel went to the living room, where Clark was.

Lionel: I know it wasn't easy to you.

Clark: What?

Lionel: Say your mother that you accept our relationship.

Clark: Well… it wasn't… but I didn't lie her, either. I said the truth, instead I don't like it, I accept your relationship with her… because she's happy with you.

Lionel: Thanks.

Clark: So… - changing the way of the conversation – Did you discover anything about why is Lee out of Belle Reve?

Lionel: I have. I went there and talked with the doctors. They said that he's better now and that's the reason why he's out.

Clark: So it's absolutely true that she saw him, and he hasn't run away, they let him free.

Lionel: Right. That's because I don't want to let her alone. At the first time he tries to get close to her… I will put him on the worst prison of that country, and I will make sure that he will not be able to go out again.

Clark: But they have to do something if he's harassing my mum, don't they?

Lionel: Sure. I talked with them about that, and they said me that they need more clues.

Martha came with two cups of coffee on her hands.

Martha: What are you talking about, boys?

The two look at each other. They didn't want to let her any opportunity to remember bad things, so they tried to dissimulate.

Lionel: You – he said quickly – We were talking about you.

Martha: Really? – She asked while she gave one cup to each man.

Lionel: Yeah…

Martha: And what were you saying?

Clark: You can't know it… it's a secret… man things… - he joked.

Martha: Ok… Well, I must go.

Lionel and Clark (at the same time and shouting): Where?!

Martha: To the granary. I felt lick don't doing anything and I want to plant some rose's seeds I bought some days ago. I'm sure I let them there, but I will have to search them.

Clark: Ok, mummy. – he kissed her cheek.

Martha was looking for the seeds for more than ten minutes and they didn't appear. Then she remembered that she bought them after by some food, so she was sure that she missed the seeds in the kitchen.

She was going out the granary when she thought to see a shadow.

Martha: Who's there?

Nobody answer. She walked faster, but suddenly two arms grabbed her from her waist.

Lee: Have you missed me, Mrs. Kent?

Martha wanted to turned round and watch at him, but he didn't let her, he grabbed her harder and put his hand on her mouth to silent her.

Lee: You already know who I am, ma'am… let's go to have fun… I promise I will not hurt you if you are a good girl.

Martha couldn't speak… she was so scared but she knew that if she could do a noise, a shout… Clark would listen to her and he and Lionel would come immediately.

Lee pushed her against one of the columns and kissed her wildly while he tore her shirt with both hands, and after caressed her breast. Martha started to let some tears run down her cheeks. Then he stopped kissing her and, while with one hand he hold her two wrists, with the other one he wanted to undid her jeans, but she had her mouth free, now, so she shouted.

Martha: Clark!

Then he slapped her and she felt on the ground.

Lee: Fucking bitch! We could have a great funny time! – and he showed Martha he's hand full of light rays – I will kill you, and after I will kill your son too.

A minute before Clark was speaking with Lionel about what they could do to help her mother when he listened her shouting his voice.

Clark: Did you listen that?

Lionel: What? I didn't listen anything.

Clark: Mum…

And he run with his powers to the granary. He found his mother on the floor, with her shirt torn and crying, and Lee, stood up in front of her, trying to kill her with his power.

Clark: Hey, get away from her!

Lee: What I see! All the family together! Get you away from me or I will kill her!

Then Clark run against him and pushed him to the other side of the granary.

Lee: You hadn't these powers that time!

Clark: Right. But now I have them, and I will use them to kill you!

They fight a while, but Lee's power couldn't do anything against Clark ones.

Meanwhile Lionel had rung the police and now he was hugging a really scared and nervous Martha, who was crying on his arms.

The day after that Lee was in prison waiting the trial, while Lionel asked Martha to go with him on a trip with his private yacht. Firstly she didn't want to accept, but Clark finally convinced her and she went. A week later, when they came back, all what had happened became for Martha just a bad remember, a nightmare nearly forgotten, and Lionel had helped her to do it.

When they arrived to Smallville Lionel took Martha at home and they went inside touching up and kissing each other as if they were alone… but Clark was there, so he attracted their attention knocking on the table. They stopped a while and looked at him.

Clark (laughing): I see that your journey was really good!

Martha and Lionel (both at the same time, smiling, and looking at each other): It was.

Martha: It really was – and she kissed Lionel.

Clark: Ok… maybe I should leave and let you end your trip alone.

They both laugh.

Martha: It's not necessary, dear… Lionel have to leave because he have a business meeting in Metropolis. Don't you?

Lionel: I do. And maybe I should contract you as my new secretary.

Martha caressed his chin smiling.

Martha: It would be nice, but… you already know what use to happen between bosses and their secretaries…

Lionel rolled his eyes imagine bad thoughts, and caressed Martha's bum…

Lionel: And didn't you like it?

Clark (sarcastically): Ok, ok! That's enough, don't you thing? I can already imagine what you have been done during all this week at the sea.

Lionel finally left, but before he and Martha said to meet to have dinner later. And after have lunch with his son and told him all what she had seen those days, Martha left too to the café, because she had missed too many days and she have to put herself up-to-date.

One hour before close the café, Lionel rang Martha.

Lionel: Hi dear! My meeting will take more time than I though, so if you want to dinner with me we should meet at the restaurant.

Martha: Ok, don't worry darling, I will drive there after close the café.

Lionel: Are you sure? We can leave this for another day if you want?

Martha: It's fine, trust me! I really want to have dinner with you, and I haven't been in the city for too many weeks…

Lionel: Right. So… meet you at nine on the restaurant door.

Martha: Sure. See you later, love.

Lionel: See you later. Kisses!!

Martha was alone in the Talon, the last costumer had just left and she started to clean the tables. Somebody opened the door.

Martha: I'm sorry, it's close.

The man didn't answer. Instead of this he turned the key of the door and closed it.

Martha: Excuse me, what…?

The man turned round himself. Martha saw his blue frightening eyes and staid immobile a while. Then she reacted and run away to the back room where was the back door. It was Lee.

He followed her but he didn't run. Martha arrived to the door of the backside, but she couldn't open it, she was really scared.

Lee: It's useful, ma'am, I locked the door from the outside, I had had too many day to plan this while you were in vacations with your new lover.

Martha was as nervous, as frightened, that she broke down and started to cry.

She run towards him to try to go out of the room, but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

Martha: What fuck do you want from me!? Get away, leave me! Please…

Lee took her hands and put them up against the wall. She couldn't move. He kissed her neck and then her mouth. She was crying harder trying to remove from him.

Lee: I want you! They had me shut up in that lunatic asylum without be able to taste any woman… and… Oh god! Before went there I was a really women lover… You were the first pussy I touched in too many years and I want to finish my job with you…

Martha: Fuck you!

She hit him with her knee on his balls, and because the pain he realized her hands and she run away. Then he threw a ray against her with his power and she felt down on the floor, screaming of pain. He took her from her shoulders and raised her, then he pushed her against a table and she felt on it with his back… For a while she felt too much pain to move and he took this moment to take away her blouse tearing it. Then she tried to raise herself, but he pushed her again against the table and slapped her on her breasts. She shouted.

Lee: It can be dolorous or it can be nice, Mrs. Kent. It's your choose.

He tried to put his hands under her skirt to remove her panties, but she kicked her and run to the bar to take the phone and call somebody, but he catch her again and push her to the floor, and then he helped her to stand up, and pushed her against, this time against the wall, and she felt.

She understood that she couldn't run away, and started to cry trying to think on a way to escape, while he went a while inside the back room.

When he came back Martha was trying to opened the knocked front door.

Lee: Are you going anywhere, ma'am?

He attacked her with his power again. He was carrying two ropes that he had taken from the room; he went towards Martha, he was nearly unconscious on the floor, he took her and laid her on the same table, and tied her hands to the furniture's legs.

Lee: Try to escape now, Mrs. Kent.

He took out her skirt and her panties, and then he caressed all her body from her neck to his foot, specially touching her breasts, which he slapped one time and another while he repeated "You've been a bad girl".

When Martha came back again, because she had been unconscious some minutes, he was licking her pussy.

She started to shout asking for help. He stopped his job, took Martha's panties, and muzzled her with them.

Then he went back to her pretty pussy and slapped it. Martha let one tear fall down for each hit he did.

Meanwhile, Lee was repeating one time and another "We'll have a funny time, we will…"

It was nine fifty and Martha hadn't already appeared at the restaurant where she had to meet Lionel. He started to be really worried because she always was so punctual, so he rang to the Talon with his mobile phone, but nobody answered. He thought that maybe she was coming to Metropolis, so he rang her to her mobile phone, but either nobody answered. Then he got really worried and decided to go there. He took his limousine and asked his driver to go the faster he could. Then he rang to the farm, but Clark had gone out with Chloe and Lois.

For a while Martha wished to die right there when she felt that man entering to her body, but then the telephone rang. She knew it was Lionel, they had to meet and she was being too late. He had to be really worried for her, and she was sure that he was going there.

Lee didn't seem to be worried about the phone, but she did about the mobile phone which rang in Martha's bag later. He removed himself from her and went to the bag and took the little telephone to see who was ringing. In the screen there was just a name: Lionel.

Lee: Who's Lionel? Is it your lover? Is Lionel Luthor?

Martha still muzzled, so he took away the panties of her mouth to let her answer. But she didn't.

Lee hadn't any patience, so, not wanting to repeat it, he grabbed each one of her breasts and gripped them, Martha shouted of pain because that really hurt. But she didn't answer.

Lee: Who fuck is that Lionel?!

Martha: It's not your business!

Lee (after slap her): It is if he's coming here. So tell me, is he Lionel Luthor, your lover?

Martha: Fuck you!

Lee shouted really impatient, took a knife and untied Martha from the table.

Lee: I'm sure he is! But it doesn't matter ma'am… I will finish my job instead of this!

He grasped her and pushed her against the wall. Martha try to get herself free. Lionel was going there, she could have an opportunity to stop that nightmare there… but he grabbed her hands bravely against the wall while he kissed her lips wildly and entered his penis again into her.

He was leaving a part of himself in her body when somebody started to knocked the front door.

Lionel: Martha! Martha!

Lee: Well… We have finished our job, and your lover is here to save you, so it's time for me to leave. – he kissed her – Don't worry… we will meet again.

He kissed her and removed from her. She let her body fall on the floor. She didn't want to live anymore, she want to die… because she would never forget that.

Lionel shoots the door and it opened. Martha was lying naked on the floor, crying hardly… Lee wasn't already there.

Lionel went towards her and kneeled down in front of that woman. He hold her hands and caressed her hair.

Lionel: Martha… dear… - he whispered trying to make her react, but she didn't.

He covered her with his jacket and took her on his arms and carried her to the limousine.

They first went to the hospital, but instead of some beats Martha hadn't any hurt, so, after doing the routine proves for rapes, they told them that they could go home.

Lionel tried to call Clark again, but he wasn't at home and he didn't have a mobile phone.

He took Martha to the farm, she hadn't speak yet, he was so worried about her.

After help her to have a bath, because she seemed to be absolutely empty of force, Lionel left Martha at the sofa.

Lionel: Stay here and I will come back with some clothes for you, ok?

But when he came back Martha wasn't there.

Lionel: Martha!?

He thought that maybe him had come back, he thought that maybe he had taken her with him…

But he found Martha in the kitchen, with a knife on her hand, nearly slashing her wrists. He run against her and hit her hand to make the arm fall on the floor.

Martha: What are you doing?!

Lionel: Me?! What fuck were you trying to do, Martha Kent? You can't kill yourself; you have a son who loves you! I… love you!

Martha broke down, started to cry, and let her body fall to the floor. Lionel did the same. They hugged each other.

Martha: Why are you crying?

Lionel: Because I did nothing to help you… I had to pick up you… If I had done this instead of ask you to come alone to Metropolis…

Martha: But it's done, now… we can't change the past… and nothing was your fault…

Lionel: But… Martha you tried to kill yourself!

Martha: It's ok. Don't worry anymore… I just forget for a while that I have more things that just this bad remember, in my life… but you remembered me…

Lionel: Did I?

Martha: You did… - Martha took his chin and kissed her softly.

Lionel: I will help you to face with all this, Martha… I will never leave you alone again…

They hugged, and kissed, and Lionel took Martha on his arms again, but they didn't go to the living room where he left her clothes, they went upstairs… where there was her bedroom.

THE END


	2. Back from the Hell

**Back from the hell – 1**

It took more than some weeks for Martha to recover, but when Lionel found that she was better he finally took enough courage to kneel down in front of her and asked her to marry him.

The wedding was two weeks before, and now they'd just came back from their honeymoon in Egypt.

"I love you" whispered Martha being on top of Lionel on their bed.

"Not more than I love you" he said after join her lips.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed giggling.

"It's impossible…" he said biting softly her lip "… because I love you more than someone can love to anyone"

"I'm sure I love you more than that…" she said tickling him.

"Do you want to play, Mrs. Luthor?" asked him laughing "'Cause you're going to lose…"

"Not be as sure…"

But the phone ring interrupted their fun.

"I take it" said Martha jumping over Lionel to take the phone before him "I won" she whispered smiling before answered the call "Yeah?" then she removed the phone from her ear "It's for you dear"

"Yeah? Hello. What? How could it be? Ok. No. No. There'll be any problem… Ok… I'll be there as soon as I can… Bye" he put down the phone with a worried face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave tomorrow…"

"Where to?"

"To England… the president of the European Luthor Corp has dead on an accident…"

"Oh my god! When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow… I have to be in the funeral and I have to find somebody to replace him, so…"

"It will take you some days…" she ended.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" he said sadly "you can come if you want to…"

"I can't… I have work here too…" she put her look down "I supposed that our honeymoon has finally ended…" she sighed.

"Well… we still having tonight…" he said pushing her against the bed and kissing her neck.

The next morning, when Martha woke up, found Lionel packing.

"Good morning, darling"

"Good morning my love" repeated him kissing her.

"When does your fly leave?"

"In a pair of hours… I can't to take the Luthor's jet because it's being repaired…"

Martha sight and hugged her legs thinking that she hadn't enjoyed her marriage life for a couple weeks yet that she would have to be already alone…

"I don't like to leave you, dear, you know it…" he said.

"I know…"

"I don't like to leave you alone…"

"I could stay to the farm with Clark…" said her.

"That would be wonderful… I would be less worried then…" They kissed as he closed his suitcase "I have to leave…"

"I'll miss you…" she said with sad eyes.

"Me too"

That afternoon Martha went to the farm with some clothes on a suitcase, but her son wasn't there. She rang him and he told her that he would be in Washington meeting a news for the Daily Planet with Chloe. He said that he would be back in three or four days.

Martha's first thought was to come back to the mansion and stay there, but it was too big to be there alone, so she decided to stay at the farm, that had been her home for too long, and where she could work with piece and silent.

When the night came she realized that she had forgotten how was a night alone in the middle of the field.

Firstly it was magic: the dark, the silence, just the light of the moon and a lot of little white points on the sky. But then there were the strange noises, the cold, and the scare.

She called Lionel and they spent nearly an hour talking. She didn't tell him that she was alone, because he would have told her to come back to the mansion, so they just talked about how much they would miss each other.

"I'll be fine, Lionel, don't worry. I miss you, too. Kisses" were the last words she sent him before put downs the phone.

Then she went upstairs. The room she had shared with her husband for as much time seemed different now. She felt… strange there... She took a photograph of her wedding with Jonathan and stared it for a while.

"We spent really nice years together, Jonathan" whispered to nobody "You still being in my heart, dear… I've just made some place for Lionel too… I hope you understand…"

"Do I have a place there, too?" asked a voice behind her. She left the photo as she remembered the past times that she had heard that voice: We'll meet again… it said once and again in her mind.

She didn't turned round, she didn't want to realize if he was there or not… she just run out the room and down the stairs, but the front door was locked. Then the remembers of the last time she'd seen him came to her mind as if she'd traveled a few months ago… She run to the kitchen's door, it was locked too. She took a chair and broke a crystal, she cut herself trying to open it, but she was too nervous, too scared… to act as well.

"I will take this as a no" said Lee coming into the kitchen and having fun of seeing Martha trying to escape.

She was getting more nervous, she heard his steps walking towards her and she felt him closer to herself… she began to cry as he caressed her neck, grasped it, and pulled her to a chair. She sat down without say anything, just closing her eyes, wishing that to be a nightmare from which she could wake up at any time.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Back from the Hell 2

**Back from the hell - 2**

He slide his hand under her skirt as remembers flew to her mind… his touch on her skin, his whisper on her ear, his lips joining hers, his body joining hers… It was happening again and this time she couldn't hope nobody to help her… her husband was at the other side of the world and her son at the other side of the country. She was alone… with the man who raped her a few months ago.

"Stop it…" she begged on a whisper among her cry "… stop it…" she repeated not being able to move her own body…

"Don't you like it?" he asked smiling… "You enjoyed it the first time… in this same house… do you remember it?"

"I haven't been able to forget it…" as her tears felt faster, her breath became harder too… his fingers where playing inside of her like if they were trying to hurt her "Stop it…" begged again trying to care the pain he was making her.

He obeyed; he stopped and removed his fingers from her body. They were wet, wet with her liquid of love, and he licked them tasting it in front of her gaze. "Just delicious…" he said "… as I remembered it…"

Martha felt her own blood in her veins… it seemed that she was recovering her authority above her own body… She moved her fingers slowly to make herself sure that she didn't still paralyzed and then… she react, on a fast movement she tried to push him away with her right hand… but he was faster, he took her hand, and then he handcuffed it and her left one to the chair.

"Good try, ginger" he said grasping her chin as if she was a child.

"What do you want? We thought you'd disappeared…" she asked looking for the reasons of her nightmare.

"I did… I left from here… but your lovely Luthor knows how to make this kind of things… He's looking for my head and there're a lot of people who's trying to give it to him… So now I need somewhere to hide myself before leave the country…"

"You don't need me to hide…"

"Of course I do… being with you, your husband will not try to kill me… and I will not be bored…" his hand was on her breast while she was wishing to close her eyes and not find him there when she opened them again. "So… tell me where he is and we'll call him…"

"He's away…"

"What?"

"He's in a travel… he'll be out for a few days… he's in Europe…"

"Really?" he smiled and she didn't like how he did it "That mean that we're completely alone… 'cause your son's out too… Wonderful…" As his hand slide down his mouth tasted her neck bravely… he was begging him to stop, but he continued… and getting upset he suddenly tore up her shirt leaving her just with her sexy black bra. Then he stopped and left her hands free of the handcuff. "Cook something" he ordered "We'll have guests…"

"What?"

"Don't ask… just obey…"

Martha stood up and began to prepare something for lunch… She already knew that the doors were locked… and instead they weren't… she knew his powers and also that he wouldn't have any problem to use them against her if she tried to escape…

When she took the knife to cut some vegetables she remembered the time when he raped her… when she returned home she just wished to leave that world full of pain… she just wished to die… and she tried to kill herself… She thought on do it again… she could just run to the door and wait him to attack her until her death… but then Lionel came to her mind… she stopped her the first time… "_What fuck were you trying to do, Martha Kent? You can't kill yourself; you have a son who loves you! I… love you!_" She would never forget that words… but as well she never forget his promise "_I will help you to face with all this, Martha… I will never leave you alone again…_" and he broke it…

"Come on!" Lee's voice took her back to real life and she continued with her job…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Back from the Hell 3

**Back from the hell - 3**

They listened a car parking outside. Lee stepped to the window and looked around.

"Just on time…" whispered as Martha put the dishes on the table.

Three men came in. Martha knew two of them, the twins who went with Lee the first time she met him. The other one was a tall forty-year-old men who, after salute Lee, walked to Martha staring at the sexy black bra that she was just wearing after Lee store up her shirt.

"Who's this pretty ma'am?" asked grasping her breast.

"She's Mrs. Kent… sorry… Mrs. Luthor… She'll be our hostess and she's here to please us…" said Lee laughing.

"Oh… and she really new…" began one of the twins.

"…how to do it" ended the other, and both of them remembering that afternoon when all began.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am… My name's Derek Grand…" said him being so kindly and removing his hand from her breast to hold her hand and kiss it. "And what's your first name, Mrs. Luthor?" but he didn't receive a word from her.

"Answer him, ginger, he can be really unkindly" advised Lee.

"Martha" said her with a low voice.

"A nice name for a nice woman… come, please… you'll sit next to me…" he offered her a chair "…we need to know each other firstly…"

"So… when do you think we'll be able to leave…?" asked Lee.

"Tomorrow or maybe in a couple days… Our new passports are coming… when I'll be sent them we'll be able to go anywhere to never return…" they all laughed and celebrated the news as Martha didn't eat anything just thinking on Lionel at the other side of the world.

When everybody finished Martha took the dishes to wash them… but Derek stopped her.

"Why don't we leave this for the twins and go upstairs…" said him as her hands shaked.

"We're not going to do her work!" exclaimed one of the twins as the other nodded.

"Aren't you?" asked Lee as an energy ball was being made on his hand…

"We'll do it… we love wash the dishes…" said the other.

"Fine… So… come on, ma'am…" said Derek, but Martha resisted moving herself. "I said 'come on'…" insisted him pulling her from her wrist.

"Obey, dear…" whispered Lee on her ear as some tears fall down her cheeks.

"Fuck you" said Martha trying to make herself free from Derek's hand.

"Mr. Grand has been in prison for nearly twenty years because fucking girl like you who discovered him to the police… he'd spent all this time without taste any woman… Don't you want to please him just for a day?"

"Why don't do it yourself…?" asked Martha knowing that her words would have bad consequence… but trying to avoid her luck.

Lee grasped her neck with one hand while, with the other, knocked over all what was on the table, then, ignoring her begging, he lied her on the table and put off her panties.

"Don't you have the feeling that this has already happened…?" asked laughing and smelling her wet panties.

She was sitting on the floor, feeling the coldness under her bottom, her clothes under the table, and that knife… that sharp knife on the furniture over her head tempting her… She would never forget that, she would always felt their touches on her skin as she still feeling Lee's fingers playing under her panties the first time they met… or as she still reliving the nightmare every time she went into the Talon.

Her mind was confused… she wasn't sure of be conscious of herself… her arm began to rise trying to reach the knife… suddenly the phone rang and she felt a hand grasping her shoulder and raising her up.

"Answer it" said Lee "… And be careful with your words"

"Yeah?" asked her.

"Hello my dear…" it was Lionel… and she had to make a big effort to not begin to cry after listen his voice.

"Hi… what's the matter?" asked her not being really kind.

"Is anything wrong, my love?" asked Lionel not understanding why she talked him at that way.

"No… all's fine…"

"Be kinder, ginger…" whispered Lee, trying to not be listened.

"Who was that?!" exclaimed Lionel listening Lee's voice.

"Nobody…" said Martha quickly, but Lee grasped the phone getting upset and impatient.

"Mr. Luthor?" asked to make sure his suspects.

"Who's there?" asked Lionel scaring himself.

"An old friend of your wife… and whose head you're paying to have for…"

"Lee! What are you doing there… keep yourself away from her!"

"Well… instead you're being a little late for that… what are you going to do… you're in Europe… aren't you?"

Lee put down the phone and left leaving Martha crying alone.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Back from the Hell 4

**Back from the hell - 4**

Clark didn't answer the mobile phone. Lionel was getting more nervous as the time pass and the girl in front of him continued saying that it was impossible for him to take any fly to USA.

"I will buy an airplane if it's necessary…" insisted him.

"I understand, Mr. Luthor, but there isn't any fly to USA until tomorrow morning because of the wedding… and we neither have any plane able for you to buy…"

"But I have to fly there! My wife's in danger… can't you understand it?!" we was shouting very loud, and crying desperately.

"What's the matter?" asked a well-dressed man who went out of an office.

"This man…" began the girl.

"I need to fly to USA right now…"

"And what's the problem?" asked the man to the girl.

"There's any fly until the morning… the weather is…"

"My wife needs me…" begged Lionel crying and without more force to continue shouting.

"Ok… I will take you…" said the man.

"But…" said the girl.

"Don't worry…" said to her and then to Lionel "My name's Roy Willson… I'm a pilot… we'll take my own plane… it will take us more time that a normal fly but… you will arrive sooner than if you wait until the morning…"

"Thanks… really thank you Mr. Willson… you can ask me whatever you want in exchange…"

"Ginger!" shouted Lee to Martha, who was in the kitchen, already dressed and being looked after by the twins. She didn't reply so he insisted "Ginger?!" Finally the twins pulled her to the living room, where Lee was in the couch talking about their plan with Derek. "Why are you late when I ask for you?"

"What's the matter?" asked her ignoring his question.

"Take as something to drink, please"

"…something with alcohol…" pointed Derek.

Without say any word Martha walked back to the kitchen being followed by the twins, and took a couple of beers from the fridge. She thought that fortunately Clark had them there… because after Jonathan's death she stopped buying alcohol… and she didn't remember that there was any beer in the fridge when she was living there alone with Clark.

She left the drinks on the tea table and stepped away, but Derek grasped her wrist and pull her down making her sit on the table.

"Stay here" he said "I like your company" as he drank a little. Lee just smile and they continued with their chat as Derek's hand went under her skirt. His finger's weren't soft and neither kind with her because he was hurting her. She tried to leave, but she just needed to move a little to see how Lee prepared an energy ball in his hand. For a while she thought on stand up and wait for him to kill her… but she knew that Lionel was coming… and she didn't want him to find her dead.

The TV was on, and when the news began the first thing they talked about was about London's wedding.

"Wow… I thing that your husband will take a little more time than we thought to come…" declared Lee laughing."

"He's coming… I know it…" said her as some tears felt from her face."

"Oh, my dear… and do you really think that he will desire you as he did after what we've done to you…?" mocked Derek as his fingers went dipper into her and she grasped hard the table to control herself.

"Yeah…" said Lee sitting next to her on the table "Man's like Lionel Luthor don't like to be marry with whores like you… He married you for sadness… but now… now he'll find you disgusting for him…" pointed as he began to touch her up.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Back from the Hell 5

**Back from the hell - 5**

Clark had went out that night with some friends to celebrate that their work in Washington was finished, but he had missed the mobile phone at the hotel, so when they arrived he found many calls from Lionel. The first he did was to ring him.

"Yeah?"

"Lionel?" made himself sure, Clark.

"Clark… Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry… I'm in Washington and…"

"Where in? Your mother didn't… well… it doesn't matter… Clark… I've just arrived to Metropolis airport… your mother's at the farm… she rang me yesterday… and she was with Lee… I think he raped her again…"

"What?!"

"Run there right now… maybe you'll arrive before me…"

When Lionel put down the phone he thanked the pilot to take him and give him a check with some zeros in exchange for the travel.

He had spent the trip counting the time he was being late to hug and comfort her… It had passed nine hours and thirty-five minutes since he spoke with her… He could just hope to find her alive and the most fine she could be after meet that bastard again.

He took a taxi and said to the driver that if he went the fastest it was possible he would pay the prize of the journey and a thousand dollars extra.

Clark was running as fast as his powers allowed him. When he was arriving to the farm he saw a taxi parking. When he stopped Lionel was going out of it.

They didn't say a word to each other, they just run to the house, but it didn't seem that anybody was there.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Lionel going downstairs "They aren't here…"

"He'd taken her… but where to?"

Without say anything else they both walked outside thinking on where they can be, but when Lionel closed the door they found a door on it that thy didn't realized when they went in.

"If you aren't too much late you'll find your wife at the back of the house"

They both run there, but there was nothing.

"I don't understand…" said Clark.

"She must be here!" exclaimed Lionel desperately. Then he realized that some ground had been removed. "There! She's there!"

And as Lionel run to the point and began to dig with his hands, Clark used his hands to prove that his mother was under a little layer of ground, in a metal box, apparently unconscious.

Clark helped Lionel and it just took them a couple minutes to have the box out and opened it. They left Martha on the ground… but she didn't breathe.

"She's not breathing…" sobbed Clark beginning to cry and punching the metal box.

Lionel didn't say any word… just began to do the mouth to mouth to her.

"Come on, my love… you must stay with us… Clark needs you here… I need you here… Como on, my darling… we'll help you to face what the hell he did to you this time… We could once… and we'll be able to do it again… Don't leave me… don't leave me…"

As Lionel shared his air with Martha, Clark watched her heart with his x-ray view… but it still not going…

"Lionel… it's too late…" said Clark holding his hand on his mother breath.

"No!" said Lionel.

"But her heart…"

"She'll get fine… she's just resting… it's my fault… I shouldn't have leave her alone… I should have stayed with here… now we would be joining our married life…" he began to cry and suddenly they listened her caught.

"Mum!" exclaimed Clark.

"Martha…" said Lionel on a sight and holding her in his arms.

Martha hadn't enough force to answer, but she hugged him hard and began to cry thinking that finally all was end.

"Where's Lee?" asked Clark.

"They went to the town… they had to be sent false passports to leave the country…" said Martha with difficulties.

"They?"

"Lee, the twins and another bastard called Derek" said Martha remembering what he did to her.

"Go there and find them…" said Clark "I'll take her to the hospital"

Clark could take the guys when they were leaving the town, and with the medical proves they went to prison immediately for what they did.

Lionel and Clark didn't left Martha alone at any moment… Lionel didn't know how to apologize for leaving her alone, so he gave her a twelve rose tulips bouquet every morning, and a joy every night, until the day that Martha asked him to stop for the third time:

"Lionel… I don't know how to make you understand that's not necessary for you to apologize for anything… nothing was your fault… It was just mine… knowing that Clark wouldn't come back to the farm until a few days I wouldn't have stayed there alone…"

But instead her nice words, Lionel still worried about her because some days she didn't eat anything, and she used to spent too much time in their room, alone, and she had get used to close the door of each room she entered with key, like if she didn't feel safe anywhere.

The time passed, and nearly four months after all passed she still trying to seem happy in front the rest of people, also her husband and her son, but she still crying being alone. And she had neither gone again to the farm… until Clark's birthday, when he asked them to go there to have lunch together. She didn't want to go there… but she knew that if she told that to them both Clark and Lionel would get worry and she didn't want that.

So she finally went. They were just Clark, Lionel and herself. Clark had cooked pasta and had prepared the table. They began to eat and Martha felt herself enough fine to say to the boys that she would take the dessert from the kitchen.

It was just necessary to make a step in and she began to feel how her breath was faster, there was the table where… she couldn't be there anymore… she run to the fridge and took out the birthday cake that she'd prepared that morning at the mansion… she walked to the drawer and took a knife to cut it… then he realized… unconsciously she'd taken the same knife that a year ago she was going to use to kill herself. Her breath was harder… she turned round leaving the knife on the furniture… she didn't want to do it… but there was the table… she felt their touches on her skin again… she felt the panic and the tears falling down her cheeks… the shouts and begs without answers… her hand look for the knife again… she was taking it hard and feeling his cold blade on her wrist as her tears began to fall down… it was like if her body was asking her to do something that her heart didn't want to… the remembers asked her to continue to stop reliving that moment once and again every time she closed her eyes… but there was something inside of her that felt enough strong to still fighting… to stay with Lionel and Clark…

Blood…

A red line of blood appeared on her left wrist and some drops felt on the floor… she didn't shout… she didn't feel any paint… but seeing that red liquid falling down… feeling herself sick and nearly fainting… she realized that wasn't what she wanted…

"Lionel!" she shouted crying "Clark! Lionel!"

Both men run to the kitchen and found Martha nearly fainting. Fortunately the cut wasn't too dip, and Lionel could stop the hemorrhage as Clark cleaned the blood from the kitchen and the floor.

"Martha… why did you do that?" asked Lionel crying. Not being able to look at her.

"I lied you both… I've not been fine these months… I couldn't stop thinking on… well… you know… I thought I could bear it alone, I already hurt you enough the first time he… did that to me… But today… coming here…" she stopped a while "They… it passed there…" she pointed the table "I'm not sure of what happened to me… but something inside of me was asking me to do it…"

"We love you, mum…" said Clark kneeling in front of her and putting his hands on his knees… "… and we want you to stay with us… You had never hurt us, mum… we just want you to get better…"

"I know, sweetheart…" she caressed his cheek and smiled for the first time in a lot of weeks.

"Don't do it again…" whispered Lionel, rising his head and looking at her.

"I promise" said Martha standing up, walking towards him and leaving a kiss on his lips that he gave back to her.

THE END.


End file.
